Contest!
by Ryugafangirl
Summary: My first contest, please join. Info inside. PM me for more info!
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hey guys! I've just decided to put up a contest.

Kori: And the theme is to torture or prank Gingka because he's one of her least favourite character.

Me: It has to be a one shot and one of the winner's OC gets to be a special guest in my story CBA.

Kurotsu: The most funny or random story wins.

Me: And here's a story to keep this thing from being suspended.

* * *

"Simon!" I raced into my living room, seeing my brother shooting marbles at everyone with his B-daman. "How many times do you need me to tell you? This is a forbidden area for B-shots ya know?" I glanced at his b-daman, dracyan. He made a taunt. "Riga! Get your brother away from here! He's killing us." Gingka yelled. "I don't care! Use your brains!" I said while pointing at Ryuga and Kyoya who's using their beys to knock the marbles away.

"Muse," I motioned the floating purple light onto my hands. "Machine gun form." I decided to fight rapid fire with rapid fire. I load the gun, aimed at him an attack. "Rapid shot! Full power!" Explosion sounds and smoke and he's gone. "Where the heck did he go?" Kenta asked. "I teleported him into the middle of a ballet class with Doji." I turned on the TV.

Simon was wearing a balerina costume with Doji in the middle of a bunch of girls. I forced them to dance to swan lake and recorded it. I told the bunch of girls who happened to watch MFB that the creepy looking man was Doji and they beat him up real good. I left to post that video on YouTube.

Submit your entry before October 18. Please review if you want to join this contest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I'm sorry that I didn't update two days ago. I went to a camp... Anyway, I'm announcing the winner.**

**And the winner is...**

**(I'm sexy and I know it song)**

**Wait! Kyoya! Don't turn on that song! It's hurting my eardrums!**

**(Silent)**

**So, I'm glad to announce that...**

**(Masamune barges in singing I'm a Barbie girl)**

***throws bricks* Masmune! Get outta here!**

**(Masamune escapes with head full of blood...)**

**Anyway, congrats TheAlmightyFireHawk for her 10th chapter of DA RANDOMNESS! Gingka's worst day ever or dream! That was hilarious! For those who haven't read it, search it up.**

**And thanks ShadowSlayer2013 for taking part in the contest but sorry, you lost. But I still find your stories funny though. Your 'The Best Prank On Gingka Ever!' Crack me up. **

* * *

Now, here's the form for TheAlmightyFireHawk. I need an OC or just put yourself in it. You'll be battling with the others in CBA's latest chapter.

Name:

Age:

Appearance (just briefly describe it):

Bey:

Special Attacks:

Now, another story which is about the haunted house I played during the camp.

* * *

"MWAHAHAHA! Prepare to meet your doom! Bladers!" I dragged Gingka, Kyoya, Ryuga and Masamune towards the haunted house. "No! I'll give you my burgers. Please, just don't!" Gingka just cried like a baby. "MWAHAHAHA! Nobody can scare me!" Masamune said. Ryuga and Kyoya were silent but I can prove that they're scared, cause they were shaking.

Me: Oh come on! It's gonna be fun! *give them a black cloth*

Masamune: What are we supposed to do with these?

Me: Cover your eyes, duh!

Everyone: *covers eyes*

Me: Now put your hands on the shoulder of the one in front of you and stay in a line. *joins group* Mel will be in charge so don't cheat or you're dead!

Mel: Now, the first on will lead the way in. It's a maze in there so try finding the way out.

-blindfolded-

Everyone: *walks in* Why is it so cold?

Me: Air conditioner. Oh, and I don't even know what Mel placed in here.

Gingka: What?

Me: And being the first in line is scarier than the others.

Masamune: What?

Me: You heard me...

Gingka: Kyaaa!

Others: What happened?

Gingka: Someone sprayed water!

Others: Oh...

Masamune: Aaaaaah!

Others: What now?

Masamune: Ouch! I bumped into something.

Others: What is it?

Masamune: It feels like someone... *touches mysterious figure's face*

MF: You're gonna...pay...for...ruining...my...beautiful...fac e...

Everyone: Waaaaaah!

Mysterious Figure 2: *beside my ear* Rawr! (Softly, it's lame...)

Me: *turns head to MF2* GRAWR! (It scared the heck out of him)

Others: Waaaaa! Ran like hell bumping into walls.

Me: *takes off cloth* This might take a while...

* * *

**Me: MWAHAHAHAH! That roaring part was real. I did it and it scared the heck out of the teacher in charge.**

**Mel: Yeah, there's still a lot of fun stuff in there. There was supposed to be fake snakes which are actually ropes, people spraying water and pulling your legs/hands, roaring sounds, banging doors/tables, ghostly sounds, and flour. (Yeah, they sprayed it on our head. Anyway, congrats to the winner.**

**Me: I didn't write it all out cause I'm too lazy... Till next time! See ya!**


End file.
